


all I want for Christmas is you, obviously

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youaka a Christmas party fluff everyone loves, right???
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: advent challenge 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	all I want for Christmas is you, obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho, it's Christmas time! 23rd fic of my advent songfic challenge, and it's a special fluffy edition, so I hope you'll enjoy!  
> Inspired by one and only Mariah Carey and the classic of classics 'All I want for Christmas is you'

Yuzuru sighed into his glass of punch before taking a big sip, wondering for the eleventh time if he liked it or not. It was sweet and the taste of alcohol wasn't so strong, and he even had some cute red cranberries swimming there and adding a really nice flavour, so he decided that it wasn't the worst drink he could have got.

Still, it wasn't really making him feel much better.

He was never really a fan of those Christmas parties Brian loved so much to throw. It wasn't like Yuzuru didn't want to hang out with all those people- he liked them, and he enjoyed their company in a reasonable amount of time, but that kind of activity definitely wasn't his favourite. He hadn't been planning to come that year, but his mom basically kicked him out of the house, reminding him that being a twenty- five years old man, he couldn't be still afraid of socialising.

And now, he was there, sitting on a sofa and watching people talking and dancing and slowly getting drunk. It was pretty loud, chatter and laughs mixing with music blasting through the speakers, but there was one voice Yuzuru could vividly recognize in the noise, the one that was making his heart skip a beat.

Javi had come to Toronto a few days earlier, looking calm and relaxed, and maybe even more attractive than before, as if that was possible. He had been visiting Canada quite regularly during the past year, sometimes helping with classes and talking with Brian a lot. He always had time for Yuzuru too, to talk, hug, eat lunch from time to time. It was nice, hanging out with Javi like that, but now Yuzuru only stared from his spot at the sofa, feeling gloomy and awkward.

"Hey, why are you sitting here all alone? Everything okay?" Jason asked, sitting next to Yuzuru and smiling at him brightly, like the nice person he was.

"Uh, I'm fine." Yuzuru smiled, feeling boring and not worthy the attention "Just, a bit tired. And parties aren't my thing, I think."

"Aww, I see." Jason said, his smile turning sympathetic "But, you know, Javi is leaving so soon, and I know you missed him a lot, maybe go to him? He's been stealing glances at you the whole evening, I guess he would love to hang out too, but you look so serious sitting in here all alone-"

Jason kept on babbling happily, patting Yuzuru's knee from time to time, while Yuzuru could only obsess over an idea of talking to Javi. Should he just get up and go to him, casually join the conversation?

It wasn't like Yuzuru didn't want to talk to Javi. He wanted to, he wanted that a lot, but also, he was afraid that it would end up with him being awkward and probably embarrassing himself.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to a similar party from years before, Yuzuru's first winter in Canada. Everything had been loud and confusing, but Jav's smile was warm and friendly as they exchanged glances across the room. There was mistletoe everywhere and people were really into it, smooching and laughing and getting another round of very low- alcoholic drinks.

They had bumped into each other in the middle of the room, and Yuzuru still remembered Javi's sheepish giggle before he leaned in to peck Yuzuru on the lips, chaste and warm, and the both blushed and grinned at each other like kids sharing a secret.

They had spent the rest of the evening huddled in the corner, watching funny videos on Yuzuru's phone and sharing earphones, and Yuzuru would give anything, to have that again.

But now, he was only looking at Javi's familiar silhouette, listening to his loud laughter and feeling his stomach churn and heart clench, and-

"So, you're coming?"

Yuzuru blinked quickly and looked at Jason, who was watching him expectantly.

"Uhh, I will stay here, I think? I'm a bit tired."

"Ahh, you poor thing, you're overworking yourself!" Jason cooed "I would keep you company, but I promised Brian to watch Lilian and I haven't seen him suspiciously long." he chuckled, patting Yuzuru's knee one more time before getting up and walking away.

Alone again, Yuzuru sighed to himself, taking last sip from his glass and watching Javi talking with Jun and Zhenya, waving animatedly and probably telling them some funny story. It would be so easy, to just get up, walk towards them and join the conversation, maybe lean against Javi's shoulder casually.

'Okay.' Yuzuru thought 'If that what-I-want-for-Christmas song is next, I will go to him. Your move, fate.'

So far they were in the middle of Last Christmas, so Yuzuru reached for his phone to discreetly check how to get home, since his mom had refused to pick him up before midnight, when suddenly someone stole his glass and replaced it with a full one.

"If something, it's not mine!" Lilian announced before basically running away.

Yuzuru shook his head and put the drink on the night table, deciding that he was done for the night. He stretched himself a little, joints cracking after so much time spent on the sofa, and he gave Javi last longing look.

And then, the song changed, and Yuzuru almost screeched out loud.

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_ There is just one thing I need _

_ I don't care about the presents _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree _

It felt like some kind of a hilariously unfunny joke, and for a moment Yuzuru couldn't believe it was really happening.

And then, he ran away.

* * *

Yuzuru felt always safe and calm closer to the ice.

That was where he was hiding now, sitting cross- legged close to the edge of the rink and looking at the smooth surface in front of him. He could still hear the music, muffled but still there, pulsing in the distance, and Yuzuru winced.

A part of him still wanted to go home, but there was also a quiet voice in the back of his head was whispering that he should stay a little longer.

He knew that he was acting a bit childish, that he should just go and talk to Javi, ask him how he was and why was he coming to Toronto so much lately. He should ask if Javi would be okay with texting a bit more and if he sometimes though about that kiss from eight years before.

Yuzuru sighed, annoyed with himself, and he was about to stand up and go for a quest in search of the closest bus stop, when the door clicked and he heard familiar footsteps, closer and closer.

"This is where you're hiding, huh?"

Yuzuru swallowed hard and kept on looking at the ice, because if he glanced at Javi, he would end up doing something terribly stupid, probably.

“You okay?” Javi asked once he was sitting down as well “Haven’t talked to you the whole evening.” 

“Mhh.” Yuzuru mumbled, now staring at the row of flags on the opposite wall, and even in the dim light he could recognize bright white if his flag, and a familiar mix of yellow and red. He knew that it was a bit childish, but he was also painfully aware that he was wasting his time with Javi on playing dumb, and he had no idea what to do about it. 

“Hey.” Javi murmured, and it sounded like he was closer than before “Are you avoiding me?”

“No, no!” Yuzuru hurried, because he couldn’t allow Javi think that “Uh, just was wondering...um…”

“Yes?”

Was he laughing? It definitely sounded like that, but Yuzuru still didn’t look, too focused on his hands now.

“You came here a lot lately.” Yuzuru blurted out and Javi’s breathing hitched for a moment, and Yuzuru was sure he wouldn’t answer.

But then, he felt warm fingers grabbing his chin gently, forcing him to turn around. 

And Yuzuru, like a dumbo he was, closed his eyes.

“Really.” Javi chuckled, close and warm “Come on, Yuzu.”

“No.” Yuzuru whined, and Javi laughed again.

“If you don’t open your eyes, I’m not telling you why I’m here.”

That seemed kind of fair, so Yuzuru opened his eyes hesitantly. 

His eyes met Javi’s, warm and caring as always, and for a moment they just kept looking at each other until suddenly Javi’s expression shifted, turning serious and thoughtful, almost solemn. It was such an usual look on his face that Yuzuru scrunched his nose in confusion, trying to figure out why Javi’s was looking at him like that, as if he was about to tell him some secret. 

“So?” Yuzuru asked, using that little spark of boldness that ignited in his chest, and Javi let out a shuddering laugh, as if there was something funny in that one short word. 

Yuzuru’s frown deepened, and he was about to ask again, but then Javi sighed again, and leaned in, and Yuzuru’s brain short circuited. 

The kiss was so gentle and light Yuzuru could barely feel it, his mind and body not catching up, and two seconds later Javi was pulling back anyway, his smile sheepish and pleased. 

Yuzuru, on the other hand, felt on the edge of hysteria, because it felt like that little kiss from years back, chaste and not enough, and what now, Yuzuru was supposed to wait another decade to get another one?

It was all stupid Javi’s fault, with his warm lips and chocolate eyes that were now looking at Yuzuru with all the softness of the world, and also a bit of concern.

“Judging by your face, I shouldn’t have done that.” he murmured, his voice a bit strained, and he moved his hand to Yuzuru’s neck, fingers drawing circles on his nape. 

“Uh, I mean-” Yuzuru mumbled, glancing aside for a second before looking at Javi again “I just-” he stammered, because suddenly he could only look at Javi’s lips, and his brain started turning to mush. What was he going to say? He couldn’t recall, he could just register that Javi’s expression was dimming with every second.

“Well, I apologize, then.” Javi laughed nervously, odd, retreating his hand and clearly readying himself to stand up “I will, uh, go, have a hap-”

Yuzuru turned the thinking off.

He darted forward, putting one hand on Javi’s thigh for better balance- and kissed him. 

Javi let out a muffled gasp and put his hand on the back of Yuzuru’s head, and Yuzuru thought that the saying ‘third time lucky’ had to be true, because damn. 

He was trying to be as bold as possible, and Javi seemed to be very pleased with the effort, kissing back in a way that made Yuzuru glad they were on the floor already so the sudden weakness of his knees wasn’t a problem. 

And now, that was a kiss Yuzuru deserved, even without a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Javi’s lips were warm and a bit chapped, and Yuzuru made a mental note to give him some lip balm, but then the kiss broke, Javi drawing back to catch some air, his eyes wide and expression a mix of amazement and happiness. 

“Uh, so, should we tal-”

“Later, later.” Yuzuru announced, moving to sit on Javi’s lap, hands bracing on his shoulders “A moment.”

“O-”

Yuzuru knew there would be some talking happening, but for now he prefered to enjoy the present, and to be fair, Javi seemed to be enjoying it immensely as well. 

Yuzuru had no idea how much time they spent making out, but he knew that: one, Javi’s tongue was pretty magical, and second, he wished Javi would move his hands a bit lower from where they were resting on the small of Yuzuru’s back, but he couldn’t complain. 

His body felt warm and weightless, his head filled with cotton balls, not able to form coherent thoughts but fully aware of every sensation, of Javi’s strong hands and the way he nipped on Yuzuru’s lips playfully, chuckling at his muffled gasps. 

They were kissing until they couldn’t breathe, drawing back only for a few seconds needed to catch some air, and then they were kissing again, and again, until Javi sighed deeply and pulled away, gently stopping Yuzuru from chasing his mouth again. 

“Okay.” Javi murmured, brushing Yuzuru’s bangs away and then cupping his cheek with a gentle hand “I think that there was a lot excitement, but, hmm, maybe a little time out?”

Yuzuru blinked, still in a happy haze, but after a moment he realized that he was indeed  _ very excited _ and he felt himself blushing furiously. 

“Mhh.” he sighed, fingers playing with a collar of Javi’s shirt, wondering how the hell was it still buttoned up, what the hell had he been thinking-

“So.” Javi cleared his throat “Was it good enough of an answer?”

Yuzuru blinked again, not understanding at first, but then his brain caught up.

“Uhm, you were coming here to kiss me?” he asked slowly and Javi bursted into laughter.

“I guess you can say so.” he said, his expression pure happiness “And to ensure more kissing in the future. If you’d like.”

“I’d like.” Yuzuru said without missing a beat “I’d like very much.”

“Good.” Javi whispered before leaning in and running his tongue along Yuzuru’s swollen lower lip “Are you okay with ditching the party for good, now?”

“Definitely.” Yuzuru nodded, scrambling to his feet enthusiastically “Let’s make a private Christmas party.”

“Yeah.” Javi chuckled, taking Yuzuru’s hand and entwining their fingers together “Hey Yuzu?”

“Yes.”

“What if I told you that I want a lot Christmas parties with you?”

“Well then I would say-” Yuzuru hummed, stepping closer so their noses were brushing “I’d say- finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to let me know what you think, and happy Holiday!


End file.
